Bio-Boosted Kitsune
by Potterformers
Summary: Summary in authors page
1. Prologue

**Bio-boosted Kitsune**

 **By Potterformers**

 _ **Prolog-Awaken Guyver VI (Guyver Tsume)**_

" _Gogyō Fūin,_ " hissed a figure in a commanding tone, as his fingertips coat themselves with chakra and gain the kanji for: Metal, Wood, Water, Fire and Earth, as the chakra began to condense and change to a purple color, the snake like figure then slams his hand into the stomach region of a 12 year old boy whom wore a complete tracksuit of: high visibility orange and blue. Once the snake like man, had slammed his hand into the boys stomach, all the fight in his body left him as the malevolent red chakra that was called Yokai, retreated back into a Hakke Shiki Fuin and caused the boy to pass out.

After the boy had been knocked out, the hissing figure then casted him away into the depths of the surrounding forest, believing him to be no longer a threat and continued on to his true target: Uchiha Sasuke. While with the now discarded boy, as he tumbles threw the weak twigs and leaves of the forest canopy, before slamming back first into an out of place (given that the area surrounding it was a forest) sky light, as his back had landed at an odd angle of which caused him to flip and land stomach first on a large dilapidated table, where his head had also hit the only item occupying it with a loud, " **CLUNK,** " the jolt of which woke the item up.

The awoken item was a disc shaped device, which had a glowing silver eye like orb in the center, that was surrounded by a coil of burning gold wires and they held in place by 3 earth crimson clasps, which had then flung open and flooded the boy that landed on it, in the gold wires, before they started to harden and form armor plates that were the same crimson color as the 3 clasps. Once the armor plates had form and harden, they begin to merge together and form different articles of body armor that began with latching themselves to the boys' feet and legs, before continuing up to his stomach, chest and back, where they then began weaving themselves into a pair of spiked gauntlets, bicep pads and shoulder pauldrons, finally to top off the last piece of armor formed was a enclosed full face helmet with: A Kabuto beetle like horn, compound eyes, four breathing vents (that had shot out a cloud of compressed air) and several varying sizes of eye like silver orbs, all of which had a different purpose.

Not 10 seconds after the armor had equipped itself to the boy, did the boys armored form then become aware and with an invisibly perceived movement, was out of the hole he came in from and rocketing towards where his teammates where. Earlier back up in the canopy, the snake like figure is seen advancing towards the next member of team 7 and this breaks the lone female out of her trance, so she then moves into intercept the enemy, only to be 'lightly' batted away and is rendered unconcious, before resuming his slow descent on his target: Uchiha Sasuke with the intention of giving him his gift of power.

10 seconds, 10 seconds is all it took for the snake like figure to defeat and gift the Uchiha, as he then stands before the defeated individual thinking, ' _Maybe Sasuke-kun the right fit for been my next body, but it is to late now_ ,' before he turns away and gets ready to jump off. Just as the snake like human was in the air from his initial jump, the figure was struck in the jaw by a spiked armored fist and causing him to be blown 10 meters back, where he was pushed threw several trees, before landing horizontally on the last tree at the 10 meter mark, as the being owning the fist had been seen hovering between the broken and scuffed branches (the snakeman had looked up to see), before the armored being then charged forward at high Kage Level speeds, with 3 glowing tanto length blades that had extended from the 3 spikes on it gauntlets.

Drawing its claw weapons, the armored being then charged at its opponent in preparation of making a second attack, an attack that misses its target when the snake like being jumps to the right and allowed the claws to effortlessly carve threw the trunk of the tree he was just on. After seeing the power the claws had held, the snakeman had felt it was time to get out of dodge and retreat, but the armored figure was not having any of that, as he then charged and thrown an orb of energy that seem to eat the light of reality around it, as it then flew into the shoulder of the snakeman and tore the arm right off the joint, the arm itself then turned to gravel and the mans body coloration changed to mud brown, before he collapsed in a pile of dirt and rocks.

 _Korera no 10-byō de_

 **Mindscape:**

Opening his eyes, a boy wearing blinding orange that was accented with water blue panels and a red spiral found himself in a large sewer system, which was filled with ankle deep water on the floor, uniform cobblestone walls and ceiling, in the sewer system to his right was a large chamber that was glowed an evil red color and knowing that glow was the beast that the Yondaime Hokage had sealed within him, the boy got up from his sitting position and walked to the chamber, hoping to have a chat with the beast.

Upon walking into the glowing red chamber, the young boy was greet by the sight of a massive wrought iron gate with a large, but not as massive seal etched tag of paper over the 'lock' of the gate and behind the gate, 2 dark red slitted eyes open. On the opposite side of the gate, a fox of colossal proportions with 9 tails, laid on the flooded and cold ground, with its forelegs crossed to allow for it to rest its head without drenching its nose and chin, before it heard the splash sounds of foot steps approaching from his right and that was when it opened its eyes to look at its container.

After seeing the large fox eyes open up and look at him, the young boy began to get scared and started to back up before, " **Whoa Kit, I won't hurt and even if I wished to I couldn't, well I couldn't as long as this seal remains intact and as long as you don't rip it off wantonly it will remain intact** ," had sounded, in calm growling voice as the fox was trying to keep its container from freaking out, before an unexpected voice then called, " _Yes my host, remain calm the Kyuubi wishes you no harm,_ " in a distorted tone, making the boy and fox look towards the left side entrance way, and that is when they saw a tall figure, with burning gold accented earth crimson plate armor (description from before). Braking out of its daze, the Kyuubi demanded, " **Who or what are you? And how did you get in here?** " in an unearthly tone, that commanded, 'answer me worm,' this is however when the young boy snapped out of it and asked the same questions, the answer from the armored being was, " _I am a mental representation of an armored suit, that my host Naruto had just equipped to himself in the real world and I'm here because it is a part of the bonding process!_ " content with its answer the Kyuubi then asks, " **how is the bonding process completed?** " " _Training mostly? So it would helpful if you could help in the training also,_ " was the suits answer, but before any of the three present could get another word in, a new voice echoed out in the silence as it said, "An excellent idea, Kurama you can assist me in training my current incarnation."

The sound of the new voice drew the attention of all whom had been assembled, to a man with short and spiky brown hair, who was wearing a lightly tanned ornamental robe, that bore a high collar and was belted with a dark earth brown sash at his waist, all of which had sat over a form fitting, full body suit which was a black color. Recognizing the man easily, the Kyuubi now known as Kurama asked, " **Ōtsutsuki Asura** **?** **What are you doing here? And what did you mean by: Naruto being your reincarnation?** " turning his head towards the Kyuubi, Asura sighed and answer, "Kami and her Sisters, are fed up with their champion been left out of vital training and of course, being denied the love and affection of a precious that is more than just family figures," before he paused to breathe and then continued with, "So they decided that him being my legacy, it should be me how comes and trains him in what is need to achieve his destiny," as he stop to look and the Armored suit and the ends with, "It was originally planned to just be me doing the training, but with the addition of the bonded armor, Kami felt that now would be a better time to start the training and had used her power to extend the rate of time to allow for the training, but that's neither here nor there so lets get started," as Asura then set the long process of training Naruto in using his true power and the powers he will come to weld.

 _Seishin taimusukippu: 5 years._

 **Mindscape:**

It has now been 5 years within Narutos mindscape and Naruto himself has learned and mastered much in that time, as well as changed a lot, to the point where he now stood at 6 and a half feet tall, wearing an extremely tight fitting black body suit, under a sleeveless burned gold trenchcoat, which held the same adornment as Asura. At this time, we find Naruto sitting cross legged in a deep state of meditate as he goes over the training he went threw for the last 5 mental years, when the mental representation of the his now known Guyver suit: Tsume, whom informs, " _Naruto-sama, we taught all we know and you have mastered it all, now that our training is complete, it is time to return to the real world and save your teammates,_ " with a bow, when Guyver Tsume completed his bow, it found that Naruto had taken a standing form, where he was holding out his had in a handshake gesture. After shaking the hands of each member of his mindscape, Naruto then head back to his home.

 _Hyōjun jikan no nagare ni modorimasu_

After seeing the Sannin crumble to dust and soil, Naruto then decided it would be best to find shelter for his teammates for the night, to this affect Naruto floated over to when his team was and collected them on to his shoulder and flew off into the direction of the tower, keeping him sensory orbs of high alert for any more teams or enemies.


	2. A Sound problem

_**Chapter 1-A Sound problem**_

Flying in a north westerly direction towards the tower (at a dragging speed due to the 2 people weighing him down), the armored figure of Uzumaki Naruto was now looking for a spot to rest and recover, from his teams encounter and relieve his arms from their burdens. After 10 minutes of flying, Naruto finds a resting spot in a hollow of a tree that looks as though it was a redwood and begins to float down slowly.

Once his feet met the ground, Naruto walked into the trees hollow area and drop his cargo, then moved back so he could dispel the armor. Once dispelling, the armor then reformed behind and became translucent, before disappearing leaving Naruto in his high viz. orange jumpsuit, which he had to open the zip of the jacket, to accommodate his now broader chest and shoulders. After the armor was released and sent to the Bio-boost dimension, Naruto then walks to the opening of the hollow, where he punches the ground and thinking, ' _Doton: Tsuchi-ryu Heki no Jutsu_ ,(1)' to cause a wall of rock to be built, which then closes off the opening and left the hollow darkened.

Now in the dark, Naruto whom (after the many millions of times he had been left out at night) could see in a perfect pitch, rose his hand and began to make a writing gesture, making lines of light form into the different strains of kanji, that then interlocked and form a web of seals, ' _Fuinjutsu:_ _Sōhōkō mirā Fuin_ ,' Naruto thought, as the kanji sealing web expanded out and covered the interior of the hollow. Once the kanji had been set in place, they then began to glow and expand, after the glow subsided, the tree looked as if it took the translucent appearance of viewing side of a 2 way mirror, so all of those inside could see out but those out couldn't see in.

After finishing the tasks of protection and surveillance, Naruto then worked on the basic needs of man: Food and Water, so using an advanced earth style chakra control, Naruto melted into the earthly floor and exited the hollow, where he then headed back to the a creak he had spotted a few minutes earlier. Making his way to the creaks edge was the easy part, fishing for any (well) fish was a little more challenging, but Naruto still be the cunning prankster he was, had found an effective method and after 2 minutes, we find him now using: Suiton: Tsuba hari on the jumping fish.

10 hours after Naruto had finished fishing, Sasuke and Sakura had regained consciousness as they could smell the aroma of Narutos cooking, and wanted to see where it was, when they found the smell they saw that it was coming fish being fried on a long slab of flat rock, which was over a large arrangement of white hot coals (A.N. the frying slab is made of a multitude of rock, all of which have different rate of heating, tempering and finally liquefaction [turns to lava]) which was providing heat to the cooking slab.

After 10 minutes of staring at the 'cooking stove', Sasuke and Sakura finally notices Naruto sitting off to the side with a makeshift chopping board, where he was cutting up some wild grown potatoes into fingers, which he was then shallow frying them in the oil from the grilling fish. As Naruto was checking on the Damper bread, which was cooking in his surprisingly fire proof jumpsuit Jacket, he heard the sound of stomachs growling and looked up to see his teammates staring at the food with a large amount of hunger. "Well, don't just sit there, serve yourselves there's plates over there," Naruto said as he points for carved wooden plates, as they then snap out of their trances and then pick a plate, before they used a kunai to lift a piece of fish, a serve of chips and slice of damper.

Tentatively taking their first bites, Sakura and Sasuke soon found their food to be of good quality (as they would never see Naruto as a good cook, before they then began to eat in earnest devouring all of their food and after they finished, they find that Naruto had also finished and was now sealing the leftovers into a food preservation seal, which he had then placed into his waistpack and started to kick dirt and soil onto the fire to extinguish the coals. As Naruto was completing his tasks, he was thinking about the encounter they had with Orochimaru and what happen to him, knowing that it would be an idea to inform the Hokage and seeing as Sasuke had given up their scroll, it was likely that they'd have to find and ambush another team just as they enter the central tower perimeter clearing, so he was preparing himself to tell them that.

Meanwhile in a branch of a nearby tree, 3 ninjas whom bore the headband symbol of a musical note, sat by waiting for the knowledge that the barrier jutsu they had crashed into to fall so they could then confront and kill Uchiha Sasuke as per the orders of their master and Otokage Orochimaru. Back in the barrier, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura start to plan their attack, which they poured of a map of the forest (A.N. I have always thought that a map should have been issue out so those are competing in the exams, for obvious reasons) and seeing as it had half a day to get their shit together from their previous fight, but before they could move, night fell and an odd sense of exhaustion kick in and force the team to go to bed for the night.

Late that night, a large influx chakra woke up Naruto, Sakura and the sound, to see that the chakra was emanating from the last Uchiha, and the biggest spike had been centered on his neck area, where he was branded by: Orochimaru. Using the sensing ability he had again from his past life, Naruto found out that the chakra was an extremely corrupted from of senjutsu and it was corrosive to Sasuke mental state, after discovering this Naruto then turned to Sakura and found she had been frozen in pure horror, over what was happening to her love and that made Naruto see that she'll be useless, so he then began to create several Kage Bushins to guard the are while he could drop the barrier and put of his focus of seal the dark sage mode away.

Outside of the hollow, the 2 male members of the sound team dived into the area as soon as they felt the barrier go down, as they both ignore the cry of, "Zaku, Dosu wait," from their female teammate. Back on the ground area, where Naruto's clones had taken up guarding, as Dosu and Zaku appeared several away from themselves. 10 minutes after landing infront of the clones, Dosu and Zaku charged at thinking, ' _These are just illusions, they pose no threat,_ ' but the thought was shot lived as the clone on the left most side of the hollow, took a deep breathe and exhaled a 20 miles wide fall of golden red fire, that races towards the 2 sound genin. Switching with nearby logs, had saved Zaku and Dosu's life and then they went back offensive, now knowing that one of the clones was a Kage Bushin and this was when Zaku threw up his arms and commanded, " _Saundo hakai no nami_ ," firing off a burst stream of compressed air, towards the center left clone, only for the clone on the right of center to punch and caused a wall of obsidian black rock to rise from the earth, blocking the attack and the genins view of the targets.

After Narutos earth designated clone, blocked the incoming attack with: Doton: Kokuyōseki no kabe, all the other clones then jumped up the wall and moved into a flanking position, where they then fired off a Katon: Hihebi no Jutsu, futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu, Doton: Tsuchikiba no Jutsu and a Suiton: Teppodama, which disabled the 2 genin and caused them fall to the earth in a state of unconsciousness.

20 minutes later, found the arrival of the final and female member of the sound team to show herself. After show herself, she introduces herself as, "Tsuchi Kin," and then proceeded to explain why they had been following them, this of which got her on Sakura's bad side and the latter of which was about to wail on the former, before stepped between them, stopping them cold and said coldly, "Sakura, Kin is risking her own life in talking to us," before he looked around, sighed and continued with, "But this is not the place to speak, so I suggest we wait until we are infront of Hokage-Jiji, alright?" they both then nodded and then Naruto then sent his to pack up his teammate and then started to make a move to the tower.


	3. Passing the test, with a lot of fun late

_**Chapter 2-Passing the test, with a lot of fun later**_

Taking off from their campsite, the now team of four Konoha genin started to head to the center of the training ground and the end of the exam, not knowing the danger which had been following them. Jumping threw the canopy at breakneck speed, a Naruto clone (holding Sasuke) and Sakura led the way as Kin and the original Naruto provided the rear guard, the thought of which got Kin blushing beet red, especially after catching a glimpse of the Naruto clones ass (which was a total accident, the first time) and the original who had caught those glances, flushed a healthy state of burgundy.

10 hours after jumping threw the trees, team 7 finally made it to the clearing of the tower and went inside. Meanwhile on the outside, the 2 male sound genin who had regained consciousness had picked up and followed their targets trail. A trail in which led them to see that they had been betrayed and realized that they had to inform their master, but they were torn between completing the Kill Uchiha mission and report or simply forget the mission and report, before they then decide on the former if they made another stop for a break. However that was not to be, as the team of 4 just made a mad dash to the central tower, without any breaks and went inside, meaning that they'd have failed in their mission and would have to report their failure.

Now however, back inside the tower, as Naruto noticing that the inscription they'd had been reading was practically telling them to now open the scrolls. After furling the scrolls, smoke began pouring out of the scroll via the use of seals and once the team had discarded the scrolls, the 2 sealing arrays merged and out exploded, 3 of the teams old academy teacher, who was also the older brother figure of Naruto. Once the smoke cleared from the room, the summoned teacher is then glomped by Naruto who said, "Iruka-sensei," who the now known Iruka then returns the hug and spots the new team member.

After calming Naruto down, Iruka then went to explain the walls inscription in more detail, going on about: how power is useless if your don't have the wisdom to back it up, with how the reverse is also true and how to better at life is to be at a balance with Power and wisdom, before finishing with the standard speech of congratulations, then sent them to their assigned room. After they had finished with the different speeches, Naruto then informed Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, do you think we can speak with Hokage-jiji? We have some much needed info. For him," this made Iruka nod and say, "I'll see if he is available Naruto-kun! But it maybe a while before he can show up," "That's fine," was the finishing remark, before Naruto headed to his room.

On the way to his room, Naruto stops off via the mess hall and since he felt hungry again, decided to have a quick bite, he sits down and unseals the leftover fish and chips (which due to the food preservation seal, was still hot), before he starts to eat. After eating lunch, Naruto then handed the remaining leftovers to the chief and then headed the rest of the way to his room, where he meditated for an hour and then went to bed.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the sounds of animals in the forest: chirping, roaring and screeching, well the screeching was not really coming from the animal life in the forest, but the lungs of his female teammate Sakura, whom had screamed, "Sasuke-kun you're awake," in a volume that shook the foundations of the tower. Seeing that he was not about to return to the land of nod anytime soon, Naruto got up and went to get a quick shower, before he changed to get ready for breakfast, but in typical Naruto fashion, he was interrupted during his shower by an Anbu whom said, "Genin Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you and one know as Tsuchi Kin," with a sigh, Naruto told the Anbu, "Did you time this? Never mind, I'll be out in a minute, useless you think alright to nude in front of the Hokage?" his Anbu's response was, "Finish up quickly," before going silent.

2 hours later and Naruto had finished with his shower and now both he and the Anbu on their way to pick up Kin. Picking up Kin was the easy part, getting to the Hokage office was a whole different story, as the office was on the top floor of the tower and there were no easy access points (i.e. Lifts, escalators), so though she was a Kuniochi Kin did not have the stamina needed to make it all the way to the top on foot, however Naruto did and had being strong enough to carry her to the destination.

 _Chōjikan sukippu:_

After the shitstorm that team 7 had gone threw, Sarutobi then gave Kin the clan protection of the Sarutobi, while Naruto had offered the protections of the Uzumaki and Ōtsutsuki as well, knowing full well that using the Namikaze clan might turn unwanted heads (or rather make unwanted heads roll). Then after all the meeting Naruto then escorted Kin back to her room, so she could properly shower and then they both headed for the mess hall for breakfast. After breakfast, they were left to their own devices and this was when Kin had gone to the tower library to study some the laws and acts that were in Konoha, while Naruto went off on a mission to find a blacksmith forge.

20 hours after searching, Naruto came across the forge he had been looking for in the basement level of the tower, it was furnished with: a smelting pit situated under a smoke dispersion seal, several racks of differently graded hammers, anvils, a crank styled band saw, billet welders, a heat treating and tempering furnace, oil and water quenching trough, a screw press and lever operated auto-hammer (it's the power hammer found in modern day blacksmiths and metalworking shops, just not powered by electricity but a foot lever that turns several cranks). After finding what he needed for his project, then set to work prepping the first billet, which was made with: Chakra steel, Quicksilver and Guyver plate armor (so Naruto came transform it as well), which was then tightly bound by a special wire (the compound of which is similar to a T.I.G. welders wire), before it was bound to a rod (so it can be placed in the smelting pit and removed easier).

When the prep work was finished on the billet, Naruto went to the smelting pit to begin the ground work for forging billet into an ingot, while left a Kage Bushin to repair his Kunai and Shuriken. After forging the billet into an ingot, Naruto then took the red hot metal to the auto-hammer and with the help of the now finished repair clone, whom of which had been task with the operate the foot lever and hot cut tool, once on the auto-hammer Naruto drew out the metal into a flat plate, while shaping it into a sword blade and drew out the tang. After the shaping of the blade and tang was complete, Naruto then heat treated and tempered the blade, while doing an oil quench in between the 2 processes, as the blade was being treated and tempered, Naruto forged a handle out of pine wood, as well as a pommel out of bronze and then moved onto a decorative design he would then place of the shoulder of the blade.

After an hour of hot forging, welding and high temperature casting, Naruto then moved to a pedal operated grindstone, to properly shape and hone the blade ready for assembly. After grind the blade into the right shape, Naruto then dip the sword into an etching solution, to bring out the pattern of the different metals and once the etch was successful, Naruto then wipe off the excess liquid, before moving to the buffing wheel to polish and then went to a worktable, where he then began the process of assembling the sword. After finishing the sword construction with a handle of green sharkskin leather and a red flat rope diamond pattern, before attaching the pommel Naruto then cleaned up the mess and headed out to the mess hall lunch for lunch.

After lunch, Naruto then went to an empty dojo to practise with his newly forged weapon. While Naruto had been off doing what he was doing, Sasuke had woken up and started to try and access the power that Orochimaru had bestow upon him, but he had kept on running into a brick wall (which was the seal Naruto placed on him) and it angered him to no end, also that fact that Sakura was also pestering him as well made it torturous at best.

Then as the evening came around, Naruto had then returned to his room after a long session of training in his newly made katana and before he had turned in for the night, Naruto had then placed senjutsu seals on it so he could form it from one of the nine truth seeking balls, he is able to materialize.

 **Potterformers Legend:**

The Katana Naruto made is the first sword you get with Auron off Final Fantasy 10, and it was forged in a similar fashion to how the Baltimore brothers did in the Man at Arms: Reforged segment of Awe me's Youtube channel, you should go watch that be the way.

Also Naruto family title is now and will remain as: Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki.


	4. End of the second,

_**Chapter 3-End of the second,**_

2 days passed, as several teams made it to the tower and spent their free time, either restocking their lost weapons (Kunai (throwing knives/daggers), Shuriken, Senbons and the occasional throwing axe) or making up for lost sleep, they could not get in the forest for whatever reason they can think of. While team 7 of Konoha, was now in the tower for the past 2 days which was spent: brooding (Sasuke), training in new skills (Naruto) or infinitely trying to wash off the feeling of been dirty and gritty in a shower, to the point becoming extremely wrinkly (Sakura) and this is where we find Naruto, in the dojo working through another type of sword kata, as he try's to find a style that works well with his newly self forged Katana and but found that due to his more aerodynamic build, as well as the shape of the blade, Naruto had to make a whole new style of Kenjutsu, that capitalized on the flying power attacks (jumping 2 handed swings) that are use to pierce threw all sorts of armor and shields.

2 hours later and Naruto had now gotten down a good pattern of moves, both offensive and defensive, but those were simply the basics of the style he was beginning to develop, but Naruto was along way from mastering them before he could work on some more advance forms. Meanwhile Sasuke had just stopped brooding to head for the mess hall, which he was then joined by a red raw Sakura, whom had finally realized that she could not get any cleaner and had discovered that she had not been able to stalk her favorite piece of man meat. However back with Naruto, as he was unknowingly joined by a young girl with midnight hair and pearl colored eyes, who was also wearing a baggy lavender coat and black shinobi pants and sandals. Now as the girl continues her, vigil in silent awe as her crush moved threw different forms of sword strikes, parries and weapon blocks, before he then moves to sheath the blade on his back and then moves into a hand to hand combat stance, which was when she gasped as her crush produces a set of 3 claws that were a bony color and form, from his fists.

7 minutes earlier, with Naruto as he finally finished his most current kata of his sword style: Hikō ken'nomai, before he sheaths his sword on his back and then steps into a stance that would allow him to train with his newly made Kekkei Genkai: Kenshi anarogu, which is a combination of: Karada, Chakura and Dojutsu, which was created by the Kyuubi at the request of Naruto, when the Kyuubi had asked, this Kekkei Genkai gives the owner the ability to draw forearm length claws from the space between their knuckle bones, the power to synchronize ones own elemental Chakra to produce any form of element like: Lava, Wood, Scorch and Ice, and causes the users eyes to become more receptive to details of items. It was after Naruto had heard a gasp, from the drawing of his claws, did he realize that he was not as only as he thought and that was when he then lashed blindly, it was after he pinned the spy to the ground, that Naruto realized who it was and asked, "Hinata?" in a confused tone.

After Hinata had gasped, from seeing her crush produce claws of bone from his knuckles, everything around her went fast as she then finds herself on her back, pinned by: Naruto, whom once realizing who she was had asked, "Hinata," and with the controlled blush of pink cheeks Hinata said, "Naruto-Kun?" in a questioning tone. After regaining himself, Naruto sheathed his claws, which had drilled themselves into the floor of the dojo and move off his captive to allow her to return to her feet, while she was still a little pink in the face Naruto had asked, "Hinata, what are you doing here?" gathering her courage, Hinata answers, "I had heard you and your team had pass the exams and I wanted to congratulate you!" in a small that showed she was close to fainting.

10 minutes later, Naruto had thanked Hinata and sent her on her way, due not want to much of his secrets exposed just yet, even if it was someone he could trust. After Hinata had left Naruto redrew his claws (while replacing his mask) and began his Katar kata, to see which style suited his style. As Naruto trained, Hinata headed back to the female dormitory so she could speak with her friends: Ino and Tenten, after entering the girls room, Hinata then dropped her mask and approached her friends who had like her, had released her mask and greeted Hinata with a, "heya Hinata-chan," from Tenten, while Ino greeted with, "So what is Naruto-kun doing?" which brought forth a red face, which answered her question.

The hours of the day then began to fly by, as several more genin teams were passing their exams and the 3 girlfriends, had to then take it upon themselves to remind their crush/true crush that he would need to eat, rest and have fun, though most of his fun was spent by his girls, whom had given him a modeling show, in which they would show him the various outfits they'd purchase over the years and each of the positive review he gave, had earnt him a long make-out session. But it was during their hottest make-out session, where the girls had just shown off their new and very revealing swimsuits, that the fun was then sucked dry when they all heard the unwanted sound of a person giggling pervertedly and force the girls to hide their bodies in a Henge of their standard clothes.

As soon as the perverted giggling sounded throughout the modeling room, Naruto and his Girlfriends were using, put an immediate dampener on the whole fun and caused the girls to go for a prowl around the room, looking for any cracks or crevices that would show where unwanted pervert was hiding. Of course with the activation of Hinata's Byakugan, which she then used to scope out every nook and cranny of the room, before the eyes fell upon the previously closed door to the hall. After realizing where the giggles were coming from, Naruto just left the girls deal with the punishment, as Ino then heads to the door and opens the to wide, to find a white man wearing, a full kabuki dancer outfit complete with wooden sandals and the headband he sported bore the Kanji of 'oil'.

With the said pervert, as the door he watching the show threw had opened the full and found himself at the mercy of 3 women, all projecting the Shinigami behind them, before he felt the sting of approximately 10,000 punches, kicks, palm thrusts and finally, 3 differently strength crotch stomps, all of which was observed by the only person whom had not moved: Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki Naruto. After the beating that was given to the pervert, Naruto then called a stop to the show and said, "Alright girls, I think it would be best if get him to a medic," before walking up to the proned man, where he then hoisted pile of broken bones on to his shoulder and headed down the hall towards the medical bay.

That evening, sought the full end of the second exams and with 17 people passing this section, much to the disappointment of the Proctor: Mitarashi Anka, who was expecting a single digit number, but that would soon be rectified the next morning.


	5. Fight to pass, enter the prelims

**Author's starting notes:** this is to those who forgot, Kin was sent to the Sarutobi Clans compound, for her own safety and is not competing further into the exams, so incase you have forgotten the first 2 exams are teamwork orientated tests, meaning if they show up with 1 or 2 surviving members then they fail and are disqualified. Also I have decided to change the number of passed teams to 17 teams of 3 genin.

 _ **Chapter 4-Fight to pass, enter the prelims**_

While the seventeen teams of genin were now standing inline with their Sensei at the head of the line, the Sandaime Hokage addressed the assembly with his old but commanding voice, "Congratulations to all of you for passing this exam and a proving you have what it takes to protect and retrieve information that could be of a sensitive nature," which gained the enthralled that was now appearing on the faces of each and every genin, which had 2 separate effects: the first being from the smarter members of the assembled and the otherside of the fence had shown a credit of confusion as they had not known where this was going and Hiruzen seeing the different faces then explained, "Sometimes out in the field you will be given a mission and that mission can always have a mean of which would require a protection detail for not only your client, but the information they hold," to the now understanding public.

3 hours later and the Sandaime now had to explain to the genin, that due to their numbers and the apparent skill known by them to get this far, they would have to hold Preliminary matches to thin down the amount of matches in which the visiting lords and ladies will be watching in a months time, which would mean that if they had to sit and watch too many matches then they will become bored, which is something that they the genin wouldn't want. After explaining that the guests will not want to watch allot of matches and risk a stamina freak fighting forever, the Sandaime then hand the reigns over to the Proctor for the third exam: Hayate Gekko.

After Gekko had taken the stage, the genin were treated to an introduction of how the fights will be judged and what would determine the rules, regulations and what would happen if no one abided them, as he then signals for a screen to lower and said, "This screen will be what determines who will fight, when you are chosen you will come down for the observation area and wait, before I say you can fight, now with that said, lets look at whom will be the first matchups," as he then directs his attention towards the now flashing screen, which and a while began to slow and reveal the first fighter as: Uchiha Sasuke, which made those in the crowd narrow in suspicion thinking, ' _W.T.F, are they saying that the Last Uchiha is not worthy of a true Shinobi match,_ ' but that had mostly stopped when the screen stopped flashing to reveal his opponent: Uzumaki-Ōtsutsuki Naruto, making those whom had known of the true origin of chakra think, ' _Ōtsutsuki, How?_ " which was only thought by one and it was the Shukaku.

Not understanding the significant of the extra clan name, Sakura went up to Naruto and said plainly, "You better lose, Baka," before she and the rest of the genin headed for the balcony. While back down stairs, Sasuke (who was the same as Sakura) said to Naruto, "Prepare to lose Dobe," and this just made Naruto think, ' _It's seems like Indra's legacy has gone further down hill than I thought possibly,_ ' which the thought was re-enforced when they were to take their ready and while Naruto took his stance, Sasuke on the other had not.

Insulted, Naruto then thought, ' _If he is not going to take me seriously then I make him do so,_ ' and then went into a more straight forward attacking stance, which was from Asura's personalized fighting style. After taking the stance, Shukaku seeing this went nuts within the head of his host: Sabaku no Gaara and began whispering, " **Asura** ," over and over, which made Gaara, hold his head in pain and panic. Back in the arena, Naruto and Sasuke were now given the go ahead to start, which is where Naruto charged at Sasuke using speeds in which would have made Gai look like a snail in comparison and once Naruto was in striking distance, he lashed out in a rising axe kick, that then turning into summersault kick, that both had undercutted Sasuke in the chin and then Naruto landed on the ground, back in his starting stance, while bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

As fight started, the Sensei was standing on the side wondering, ' _Where did Naruto get this good? And who had taught him this?_ ' in thought and a bit of anger. While on the Hokage was in the Hokage portion of the Sandaime was looking in pride as he watched his surrogate Grandson fight and thought, ' _Naruto-kun, you will now go far as Shinobi and I don't care what those buggers on the council say,_ ' as he then watches Naruto jump into the air. At the time Naruto jumped into the air, an incredibly small fireball sailed under his body and lightly impacted the wall that was behind them.

Landing after his dodge, Naruto then crossed his arms and block a kick to the chest by Sasuke, before Naruto then performed a roundhouse sweep kick, which was then followed up by a palm strike to the abdomen and the force of the blow, had blasted Sasuke across the dojo and not letting Sasuke recover, Naruto then flooded his hand with chakra and then threw his hand forward, making a chain of chakra fly towards the emo avenger and after wrapping Sir duckbutt, Naruto pulled the chain with a command of, " **Get over here!** " in a demonic ridden voice, which sent the last Uchiha back into the fight, which now began with a massive fist to the guts and then it was turned into an uppercut, before the tightness of the chain caused Sasuke to drop to the floor and made him enter blissfulness of blackness.

After rendering the Uchiha unconscious, Naruto was then crowned the winner and was dismissed the join the others, where he then waited for the next match and that allowed Sasuke to be taken to the infirmary. While back with Naruto as his girls had let go of their masks to give him a 'you did it,' kiss and then snuggled up to them, as they then wait for the next match and hoped that none of them was next.


	6. Prelim continue

_**Chapter 5-Prelim continue**_

After Naruto was seated in the middle of his girlfriends, the prelim Proctor had then activated the screen and was now choosing the next two fighters, as that was happening Kakashi was now trying to get Naruto to talk about how he was trained in his fighting and knowing full well that he had not being the one to do so. But before Kakashi could get a chance to ask, the screen had chosen the next two fight and they were an unnamed silver haired girl and an unnamed cyan haired boy from Kusagakure (girl) and Amegakure (boy). This match had ended in a draw and neither had moved on.

Back to the screen as it then lit up to choose the next fighters and the screen choose: Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Once the 2 had been selected, Sakura headed down her side of the balcony, while Ino had left the arms of Naruto and joined from her side of the balcony. Once down in the arena, Sakura began her verbal lashing, "Cha, I'm going to grind you into paste and then Sasuke-kun will see he is in love with me," at the top of her lungs, Ino's response however was surprising to her (as Sakura was not looking at where Ino came from) as Ino chuckled, "If you want Sasuke, you can have Sasuke," before full blown laughing at the look of disbelief written over Sakura's face, before rubbing it further and said, "I had found my man long before I had ever met you or Sasuke," while seductively winking at her said man: Uzumaki-Ōtsutsuki Naruto and this caused Sakura to screech, " **What? You like that baka? But he also almost killed Sasuke-kun,** " which the sound waves had travelled threw the room and almost sent the build down on to of them.

Not wanting to be buried alive, Gekko had called for their attention and gave the same rules for the previous two fights, before he called, "Hajime," this was when Sakura had dash forth, intent on harming the one who betrayed her love and once she had gotten into striking distance, Sakura opened up with her first punch that had gone straight over the should of her opponent, when Ino had simply dropped her stance and then when Sakura had overextended herself, Ino brought her palm and met it with Sakura's chest, after getting the wind knocked out of her Sakura then stepped backwards and grabbed her chest.

Meanwhile up in the stands, Kakashi was now looking over what he felt was the only chance he had of getting a member of his team into the finals (he never counted Naruto as a member of his team), get hit by her opponent and stagger around. Naruto on the other hand was now watching with pride as his girl wiped the floor with his fake crushes body, as Ino performed a haymaker and sent Sakura into the wall behind her. This was where Sakura then peeled her way out of the hole her body had made and then charge into battle with an army of illusionary clones, but the charge was interrupted by Ino flashing threw several handsign and then command, " _Doton:_ _Koishi shuriken_ ," making a wave of gravel fly at Sakura and knock her unconcious.

"Winner Yamanaka Ino," said Gekko, over the cries outrage from Kakashi, who then looked at the failure of his team and saw: Naruto, Hinata and Tenten all greet Ino with a kiss so hot that all the publically known perverts were blown back with intense nosebleeds. As he tried to calm his rage, Kakashi had tried to make his way to the 4 lovers and once he made it to them, everything he was trying to say got ignored and Kakashi sent to the opposite side of the room, when the Hokage had ordered him to. At that time, the screen came to life and chose: Tenten and Temari.

Once the 2 chosen ones entered the arena, both of them were given to the rules and the go ahead to begin their match. The match started with Tenten, as she began throwing kunai and shuriken, all with pin point accuracy, but as they got closer Tenten's eyes became narrowed, as she saw her weapons stumble in fight and then flew pass opponent. After seeing her projectiles change course by what she believed to be wind chakra, Tenten decided to change tactics and charge at Temari, while drawing a scroll that burst into smoke and became a katana (it is a simple looking sword). The change in tactics, made Temari rethink her plan as she was then forced to draw her giant battle fan and guard herself against the jumping slash of Tenten's sword, which forced both women to move in one direction: Down, which caused the floor boards to crack and crater.

Up in the stands, Naruto, Hinata and Ino were now cheering Tenten on and as they had been cheering, Gaara had being in his own world silently conversing with his 'mother,' whom of which had said, " **Gaara, I do not want you under any circumstances, to fight that Naruto person, because if he is how they say he is then we will not win,** " to which Gaara responds, "Yes Mother, I will not fight the Uzumaki," causing his Sensei and brother to pale at the thought of have Shukaku scared of someone. Back in the fight, Temari was now forced to open her fan, as its splade form allowed for a better blocking and counter radius, which was done threw, Futon: Kazekiri Senpou, which had Tenten's clothing tearing up at the ferocity and as Temari had noticed it, she then began aiming for areas that would not lead her opponent to become nude for all the world to see.

As the action began to heat up, both Tenten and Temari were now at their last vestigures of stamina, as well as the attire of cave women with their torn clothes and several cuts running over their body, Gekko interrupted and said, "Finish, each fight is equally skill and fight goes to a draw," with the crowd roaring with approval.


	7. Ending the Prelims and starting the trai

**Starting Authors note:** for the guest who had reviewed saying that Ino would not have won against Sakura, Remember **THE HARUNO CLAN IS: A CLAN OF CIVILIANS** (in all of my stories) and very few members will be ninjas, but those who are don't train or any, where as Ino of the Shinobi Clan of: Yamanaka, would have from the moment she could properly walk and only lessen her skills for her mask of being Sasuke-kun's Fangirl.

 _ **Chapter 6-Ending the Prelims and starting the training months**_

20 minutes after the match of Tenten and Temari, showed the results of who would be fighting next and on the screen as it displayed: [Rock Lee vs. Akamichi Choji] which was ended by: Lee mistakenly calling Choji a 'lard arse,' before been steamrolled into a wafer. The rest of the matches were not even worth it to mention, not to say that they were bad, but most of the genin used simple moves and Jutsu, that they won easily (Including Neji and Hinata [though there was a moment at the end when he had gotten disqualified for not heeding the words of the proctor and went to kill his opponent and cousin]) and to top that off: Nara Shikamaru had not even had to fight and was advanced without having to fight.

It was then after the Shikamaru's automatic advancement, where the remaining find themselves back down into the arena in a single file line, awaiting the post match speech and see whom they would be facing against. After the genin had drawn their numbers, the results showed that Naruto will either fight: a recovered Hinata or a re-entered Neji and Naruto was hoping for the chance against Hyuga Neji, as he wanted to avenge Hinata's loss.

1 hour later, the Genin were dismissed to prepare the training regiments for the coming months, it was now at this point that Kakashi was now free to question Naruto on how he became strong, when he himself spent the time he had been his sensei, under the civilian council orders (as they wrongly have the power to say so) to keep him from getting stronger and concentrate on Uchiha Sasuke's training, which he would have done without the order. "Naruto, how did you become so strong?" Kakashi said, as he approaches Naruto and the response he got was, "That a SSSS-rank secret Kakashi- _sensei_ ," drawled out Naruto, while he then said, "Only the Hokage has the authority to order me to tell you anything," when he saw the masked man begin to say, "I order you to tell me now," but was shut up by that and then aggressively turned on his heel and headed for the Hokage, but before he got 2 meters Naruto then interrupted his thought with, "Also Kakashi-san, the Hokage-jiji has also removed me for the team 7 roster and has put Sasuke and Sakura on to the reserves, where they must wait until the academy graduates, that also means that you are out of a job and it will coincided treason if you train Sasuke," making Kakashi trip over his feet.

Many, many hours later and Naruto was now with: Hinata, Ino and Tenten, as they started to check out the house that Naruto now owned, though Hinata was still healing, she was out of the woods thanks to Asura's healing Ninjutsu but she still had aways to go before she was full healed and that could take longer than what there was of the month. But that was neither here or there, so as the 4 explored the house, Hiruzen Sarutobi was now in the process of transporting Tsuchi Kin to her new accommodations, which happen to be the Namikaze estate, as it was the most defensivable building in Konohagakure no Sato.

Sarutobi and Kin had arrived at the estate, just as the 4 explorers were checking out (to the girls delight) a co-sex hot spring and spa area, before they were forced to head home to their families' though Hinata was a little reluctant and it was at the behest of Naruto acting as her escort, did she agree and returned home with Naruto at her side, while a clone helped Kin prepare her room. Later at the Hyuga compound entrance, Naruto and Hinata were descended upon by the elders of the Hyuga clan, it was then that the head councilor decreed, "Hinata, due to you weakness and inability to win against the branch member, without the aid of a disqualification, it is the will of the Elders that you forfeit your spot for someone who is worth it," but Naruto, not giving Hinata a chance to submit demanded, "And what does Hiashi-sama say to your decision?" which was then seconded by: Hyuga Hiashi, as he says, "I agree with Uzumaki-sans question, when were you going to inform me of this decision?" with a Byakugan empowered glare.

Not even threatened by the glare, the Hyuga elder said, "It is the council who runs this clan and not some figurehead, Hiashi- _sama_ , and we are simply making sure that our clan reputation is still in Konoha's favor!" of he had spat the word sama, however before Hiashi could respond, Naruto spoke up, "So it is not just Indra's line that has become corrupt, but it seems that Ōtsutsuki Hamura's line had some bad apples as well," getting the attention of Hiashi, as he had studied his clans history and was trying to reawaken the power his clan had lost, but he would have to dwell on that at a later convenience and had to direct his attention to his daughter as she to have a troubled expression on her face, to which he asked, "Hinata-chan, what is wrong?" and her answer was simple, "Tou-sama, due to my injuries I must forfeit my position to Neji as they won't heal enough to allow for my continued participation, even with Ōtsutsuki Asura's healing jutsu," while casting a meaningful blushing glance at Naruto.

Catching the glance, Hiashi then filed that away and then turned towards the Elders, where he then said, "Very well Hinata-chan, you may go inside and rest, while I deal with these people," dismissing Hinata, whom gave Naruto a kiss and then left for her bedroom. As Hiashi watched the kiss with an invisible smile, he notice that the elders were now looking at his heiress with contempt and disgusts, before he thought, ' _Minato my friend, I wish you were here to see this,_ ' as he recalls the agreement he had with him and Kushina, well the agreement his late wife and Kushina had, but been the man he was he decided to honor it.

After Naruto had dismissed himself from the entrance way of the Hyuga clan gate, he then heads off home, while he was then thinking of different training methods for the final round of the Chunin and this is where he had felt it was time to earn the right to use the Rikudo summoning contract, which was with the powerful and ancient clans of: dragons, Tigers, Phoenixes and Genbu (A.N. is Byakko and the others of that nature). While in the Hokages office, Hiruzen was glaring down at the man that was his student during his days as a Jonin, the man known as Jaraiya had now come to him to ask permission to train his godson: Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki Naruto for the Chunin Exams, but the Sandaime had shot him down as he said, "Naruto had requested to train by himself and won't accepted anyone he doesn't trust to be his Sensei," though when his student went to protest, Sarutobi said, "Naruto has had enough with people not training him correctly and would rather train privately, not to mention it was his girlfriends that sent you to the hospital for spying on his fun time," effectively making the protest die in his mouth and pale greatly at the reminder.

Returning to Naruto, as he made his way to the centre of his fathers private training field and when he made it to the centre, Naruto began flash threw various handseals, before stopping on the dragon handseal and then he slammed his hand into the ground, making a spiderweb of chakra flare out and produce an explosion of smoke, chakra and general dust, Naruto also had the feeling of been lifted into the air. Once both Naruto's feeling and debris cleared, Naruto found himself standing on top of a mountain of reptilian scales, which was overlooking 3 other animals, which were the: tiger, Genbu and Phoenix.

Deducing that he was on top of the dragon summons, Naruto activated his Rikudo Sennin mode and flew into the circle of summons, where he then situated himself at eye level. While Naruto was doing that, the 4 summonings observed silently and in a state of surprise, before the tiger took a sniff and demanded, "You Ningen, Who are you and where are we?" in a questioning form as he could not smell anything familiar, while the other 3 summons looked on with the same question.

After stopping at eyelevel, when Naruto had heard the question, he then looked at each of the summons and then said, "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki Naruto, the legacy of Asura and you are in the village: Konohagakure no Sato," causing the assembled summons to look on in shock, before Naruto then said, "I am also the reincarnation of Ōtsutsuki Asura," which they had already guessed from the familiar appearance. The next 12 hours were spent bringing the summoning clans up to speed with what has happen since they had been summoned, but when Naruto got to where he explained what his life was like after becoming the Jinchuriki of Kurama and what the villages had done to him, they became furious, but they were stopped by Naruto when he said, "don't bother they've made their choice and try doing anything to them will simply make you like them," which was when they all agreed to be the summons of Naruto and then had Naruto continue, which was where he mentioned that he had required some training for the next month.

And the training of Naruto began with the reverse summon of him and the summons to the joint world of the summoning clans as a whole, where which the training they were to put Naruto threw would be done more faster, due to the different plane of existance.


	8. Time to Train

_**Chapter 7-Time to Train**_

" _Senpo_ :" a blond topped figure has commanded, while flipping threw ten handseals at high speed before, thrusting his palms forwards calling, " _Ryujin no Tate_ ," as a ethereal shield shaped like a dragon coiled into existence. As the dragon shield fully formed, it was then hit by a crimson red dragon of fire energy when its user called, " _ **Katon:**_ __ _ **Hi enerugī no doragon**_ ," which then exploded in a shower of red sparks and the blond figure then made his biggest charge at his dragon teacher, authorizing the command of, " _Senpo: Doragon isoi ken_ ," punching out with a dragonhead aura shaped fist, that was blocked by a very scaly forearm, which then became an elbow jab and this was the pace for the entire spar, that was been observed by three animalized beings, with were: a Phoenix, Tiger and Black tortoise.

Back in Konoha, within the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi; said man was just finished with half of his days work of paperwork, when he sensed the presents of a man, a man in which had entered threw the open window and knowing who it was asked, "What do you need Jiraiya?" while not even looking up, but there was a pause which made the Sandaime look up and see that his perverted student was still trying to find the right words for his question, but Hiruzen had an idea of what he wanted and asked, "Are you looking for Naruto?" which his student then nodded and then he said, "Well has being in Konoha since the day after the prelims and he had said that he was planning on training outside of the village to avoid the angry villagers, which had increased since he defeated Uchiha Sasuke!" shocking Jiraiya to the core and then once recovered asked, "Who is training him?" and, "The bosses of the Ōtsutsuki clan personal Summonings!" was his answer and he could not believe it (A.N. shameless Pun to canon Naruto right there), but there was little he could do and just left for his favorite area and continued with his favorite past time.

Meanwhile in another part of the village, the team of failed Sound Shinobi had began to scour Konoha for their lost teammates, who of which has one last mission to perform for the invasion, but there was a problem and it was that they could only enter the public areas of the village due to the security, meaning they could not enter the clan districts or the military bunkers. Outside the village in a small rocky clearing, the cyclopean scarecrow known as: Hatake Kakashi was demolishing the boulder ridden landscape with an electrically charged fist and he was not alone, as his prized student: Uchiha Sasuke was there to with the same charged fist, both of them were angry that their dobe of a Teammate/student had won a match against the other.

Back in the summoning nexus, the dobe in question Uzumaki -Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki Naruto had just finished his spar with Seiryu of the dragon clan and had moved onto the training that Kamemaru of the Black Tortoise clan (Genbu I think): Tate to ken sentō no āto, while Byakko and Shuiro-chōrui had requested 5 Kage Bushins each so they could start the basics of their training schedule: elemental cultivation and body conditioning (A.N. I know in most stories people think that the shadow clone can not transfer the results of physical exercise to the original, but with Kurama within Naruto wouldn't he/she be able to change that?).

Returning to Konoha, as the snake-like man known as Orochimaru paced and fumed at how his masterful plan showed it first hiccup: Sasuke's loss at the hands of his own version of Jiraiya, with powers and abilities that are in contradiction of what info he had been given on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, then there was also that armored individual that interrupted his plans for Sasuke – or rather his next body and where that person, which he think is an actual man, could be and whether he'll be an issue in the invasion.

Elsewhere in the Konoha, a silver haired man with a name that means scarecrow, was found to be in front of boy who is wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and white shorts, who had a head of black hair in the shape of a ducks arse, as said ducks arse keeled over one knee, out of breath and clutching a severely burnt hand, that was arcing with lightning and excess chakra. As this was happening, Hyuga Neji was just finishing his perfection of Kaiten, a main Hyuga family technique, which was evident by the amount of shuriken, kunai and senbon sleuthed across the yard of his personal training ground within the compound.

Outside of Konoha, the Oto and Suna were hard at work preparing the sealing matrix to Summon the Kaiju, from the Hebi clan, which mostly just their Fuin Masters placing out Chakra network linking and syncing seals, as no one in their number has the required chakra to summon a creature singlehandedly. Back with Naruto as he now feels the effect of his Kekkei Genkai evolve further and began to weigh him down, which was the sign that said, 'My bones are now have a chrome job,' which was illustrated when, Naruto's claws burst free from between his knuckles and gleamed in the sunlight of the nexus.


	9. Progress Results

_**Chapter 8-Progress Results**_

A month has passed and all threw the village of Konohagakure, the majority of the population flock to the stadium to get the best seats in the house to watch the 'Demon Brat' Uzumaki Naruto – to them, get utterly destroyed by the Hyuga Prodigy Hyuga Neji. So as the crowd took their seats, they found that the demon was not even there (but the other Genin were [not including Sasuke]) and hoped that the training he had gone threw was fatal, though the same could not be said to the members of Naruto's harem, as they waited for the big entrance the Naruto was planning.

Not having to wait long, the crowd once they had all taken a seat, heard a mighty roar from the clouds in the sky, making the entirety of the attendance look up and gawk, as a glowing crimson dot appeared in the sky, which was accompanied by 4 larger dots, which became larger as if they were getting closer to the ground and once they got close enough, the crowd saw that the 4 larger dots were that of: a Winged White Tiger, a Winged Black Tortoise, a Golden Dragon and a Red Phoenix, while the smaller dot was that of a armored human being, which was a crimson red color that shined bright with the glare from the sun, before it jettisoned off the figure and reveal the wearer, who was Uzumaki -Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki Naruto.

Once the crowd had settled themselves from their shock, they then started to take in the new features of the boy in front of them, as he stood at attention wearing: a black reptile skin leather sleeveless coat, a straining red tiger print shirt, a flame red pair of pants with a flaming feather design (in yellow) and tortoise shell designed bracers and boots. After taking in the sight of what Naruto was wearing, all the girls in the audience, had felt their arousal skyrocket (from the sight of Naruto's muscle) and Naruto's girls just smirked (Though Hinata had an extremely red face).

Looking down from the Hokage booth, Hiruzen and Orochimaru (disguised as the Kazekage) could feel the chakra flooding out of Naruto, which made Orochimaru cringe in terror at the sheer purity of his chakra; it was as if it was made by the heavens themselves and made him the most godlike being to exist, which made Orochimaru think, ' _I will not have my title of: God, get taken from me,_ ' before he forced himself to close off his sensors. While on the other side of the fence, Hiruzen, felt an uforick state of mind and though, ' _Naruto-kun, your parents would be proud,_ ' then he stood up and greeted the masses.

But out in the crowd however, Naruto's teammate Sakura made the entire stadium cringes and bleeds from their ears with a screech of, " **Baka, how dare you upstage my beloved Sasuke-kun,** " as it echoes threw out the whole village. Outrightly flinching from the loud noise, the winged tiger dismissed itself for a quieter sanctuary, as the Phoenix went around and use its Iyashino Namida on the worst effected populace (meaning those who had let it), before it and the remaining summonings left for their realms, while Naruto then head to the line up.

After lining up next to Ino, Naruto turned his attention towards the proctor and coughed, "Mmm," drawing his attention, before his said, "I believe proctor-san, that the audience is here to see some fight and a certain demon die?" in question, which had the desired effect in kick-starting the man brain and began his pre-match speech, which was where he explained the rules and regulations of the tournament, what is considered a victory and what will get you disqualified. After the speech, the Sandaime Hokage, stood from his seat and roared, " **Start the tournament,** " to the cheer of everyone.

After the announcement, the Proctor called out, "The first round is between Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki- Ōtsutsuki Naruto, could all other combatants please into the waiting area," causing the stadium to go quiet, as the all but the name fighters left the area and once they left, the Proctor said, "Alright you to, this match will go on my mark and will continue until one of you is unconscious or I say stop, understood?" getting a normal nod from Naruto and a forced polite nod from Neji (since he had no intentions on listening). It then at the command of, "To your stances," that made Neji take his advanced Juken stance, as Naruto after the command, had taken a very low stance with clawed hands in a taekwondo guard position, while his legs made swishing motions that mimicking the swaying nature of a dragons tail, this was the main style of the Ryujin Sennin Taijutsu: Doragon-shin no Tsume.

"Hajime," was commanded across the whole stadium, as the match between Neji and Naruto started with: Neji charging in for a powerful chakra enhanced palm thrust to Narutos stomach, which delivered with a shout of, " _Hakke: Hāto bakuhatsu_ ," only to hit the sky above him, as Naruto pre-countered with a right leg sweep which he called, " _Doragonteiru_ ," before it was turned into a helicopter spin kick, while saying, " _Doragonsupinā_ ," as he allowed his legs to slice into Neji's falling torso. As the force of Naruto's last kick met its mark, Neji was sent flying back 10 meters and hit the wall behind him, with enough force to cause him to be embedded within the concrete of the barrier.

After 1st initial bout, all the Hyugas in the stadium were silent, so silent that you could drop a pin and hear it travel to the ground, as they see their prized Hyuga, their strongest master of the Juken (since themselves) had been stopped by the deadlast of the academy in his year, in a matter of seconds and without taking any form of damage, their disappointment was short lived as Neji then begun to fidget and peel himself out of his impression on the wall.

Back in the arena, as a now pissed off Hyuga takes his most deadliest and most dangerous stance in the Juken, so with a roar of, " _Hakke: Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_ ," and pummeled all of Narutos Tenketsu points and ultimately shut down Narutos chakra network. Finishing his technique and dropping his stance, Neji drew his attention towards the Proctor and commanded, "He has no chakra now end the-" before a sound behind him retorted, "Dai-Ryu no Tsume," before Neji then feel the coolness of 3 blades of steel, tear open his back and with the loss of blood caused him to black out.


	10. Chapter

_**Chapter 9-?**_

Silence filled the stadium, as the populace who hated Naruto watched as their best chance of being rid of their thought of 'demon brat' not only rendered the famed Jyuken of Hyuga clan useless, but also was able to defeat a genus of taijutsu with the very skill same skills. After the shock of the surprise attack had knocked Neji out, Naruto retracted his claws and moved over to the downed Hyuga, once he was close Naruto then ran threw 10 seals and then commanded, " _Suiton:_ _Fenikkusu no namida_ ," which produced drops of pearl white rain, which then had fallen on the back of Neji and began to heal his wounds.

After the wounds had finished healing, Neji had shot up into a seating position and asked the only thing on his mind, "How, How did you defeat the Jyuken?" at first all he got was a weird look, before it vanished and Naruto replied, "I was bullied by your clan members before and they used Jyuken to do it," and then shook his head and continued, "Rather they over used the Jyuken and my body became immune to it and then it changed to an advantage, as its effects reversed and Chakra points were opened further then they should," as the whole stadium was quiet, everyone including Naruto's Hyuga bullies had paled, as they thought, ' _What have we done? Did we just make the Demon Brat more powerful?_ ' but those whom had liked/loved Naruto had other things on their mind, these thoughts included things like: ' _When I find out who has done this, I'll rip them to pieces,_ ' and ' _Naruto-kun, why did you not say something?_ ' while Neji had adopted the face of disgust at how members of his own clan could be so petty, while thinking, ' _But who were they?_ '

20 minutes later, while Neji was been help onto a stretcher, Naruto had headed for the competitors box, where he was bowled over by his Platinum Blond Girlfriend Ino, who proceeded to kiss him senselessly and berate him for not saying anything about the bullying, before about 30 minutes she was then joined by Hyuga Hinata and she shyly did the same thing. Tenten had joined in 5 minutes after Hinata had arrived and while the three of them were scalding Naruto, Hiashi had showed up and had to ask, "Who were they Naruto-san?" and with a lot prompting from Ino, Naruto explained who they were, which made Hiashi even more pissed as not only were they Hyugas, but they were clan elders.

Three quarters of an hour had now pass and Hiruzen had decided that it was time to return to the exams ordering, "Continue to the next match," in a clear voice that had broken the stupor of all in attendance, which immediately caused the referee to call the next to combatants. The next combatants were: Rock Lee and Subaku no Gaara, both of which had started their matches of in an explosion, which devolved into a battle of attrition, as Lee continuously capitalized on his speed to avoid been crushed into the sands of Gaara's Sabaku kyū.

The battle then ended after Lee finally reached the end of his rope and got his arm and leg crushed by Gaara's sand, which was where the proctor called the match. After the match was called, Gaara then walked away mumbling, "Your blood is not worthy of mother," and disappeared up the stairs, leaving the medics to cart off Lee and the proctor to call for the next entries in the exam: Ino and Dosu, the later of which had gone missing since the 1st match and that match was then called in Ino's favour, not that she was happy about it.

Hours later and the 1st round had come to a close and this had herald the arrival of Sasuke and Kakashi, as they then appeared in the stadium to the cheers of the civilians (as the council had found away to say that Sasuke had to be in the matches). Once they arrived however, Sarutobi was not impressed and commanded, "Jonin Hakate, What pray tell do you think your doing?" and he got his answer as, "The Council of Konoha, had degreed that Sasuke is to participate in these exams and be prompted! Hokage-sama," from the silver haired scarecrow who hadn't even raised his head to address the Hokage, but this answer got the retort of, "And what gives the Civilian council the right to dictate what happens with the shinobi of _my_ village, Kakashi?" "Rule 20: act 10; section 3, if it has been proven that the decisions made by the Shinobi council are made biasly then the power of vote is given to the Civilian Council!" was the scarecrows answer, and the questions would have gone on, but the impatient brat known as Uchiha Sasuke roared, " **It doesn't matter how this came to be, what does matter is that I an elite Uchiha, will showing my superiority here and there is nothing you can do about it.** "

At the roar of insubordination, Sarutobi thought about having the brat detained and sentence to execution, but then he thought of another idea and said, " _Genin_ Uchiha, your match is with Genin Uzumaki -Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki," which had got him the evil eye from Kakashi, whom thought, ' _What? Namikaze, sensei had no wife or child,_ ' angrily, once the announcement had been made, Naruto had flown down from where he had been sitting and making out with his girls, via a pillar of wind and before Naruto had got into a stance, Sarutobi had ordered, "Genin Uzumaki -Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki, permission to hold back denied let him have it," which made Naruto smile evilly, before he cackled evilly and said, "Understood Hokage-sama," before turning towards his former teacher and teammate, where he then said, "Well I've been ordered to go all out, so you better not hold back teme," but all he had got was a scoff as said teme replies, "Please, you are not worthy of my attention," in a dismissing fashion, which Naruto then returned to smiling evilly and declares, "Alright Teme, if your not going to willingly do all you can do, then I'll have to make you," as he then began to gather large amounts of chakra and which threw Kakashi out of the stadium, before it formed on his body and that was when Naruto commanded, " **Guyver,** " in a loud roar.

(A.N. I need a catch title for this chapter and please give me something to work with)


	11. Uchiha's and Kakashi's folly

_**Chapter 10-Uchiha's and Kakashi's folly**_

" **Guyver,** " was roared by Naruto, as his chakra encased body levitated in the air for a moment, due to the chakra causing a gauging a crater in the ground of the stadium and made the whole arena shake uncontrollably, once the chakra had disperse Naruto was left standing his Guyver VI armor; including a large body length Feralize Katana. With the Naruto's transformation complete, he took the starting stance of the Kiba to Kokuryū no Tsume, ready for the match to start, but Sasuke however dismissing Naruto's current form as a Genjutsu and simply stood straight up, with his arms crossed.

Due to the arrogance of the Uchiha, Naruto was given his biggest and best opening to date, an opening of which he exploited with little to no effort, as he jumps into the air and then brings his heel down on Sasuke's head, but unluckily Naruto misses his target and makes a crater in the ground, due to Sasuke moving back in a quick succession and then returned to initial pose, but did not hold it for long as Naruto then performed a weird punch to the air in front of him and caused the creation of several fist sized dragon heads to fire off at Sasuke, as he commanded, " _Kokuryū: Doragonfangu no Suisei Danmaku_ ," when Sasuke saw the projectiles fly at him, he used the speed granted to him by the Goken; Kakashi had trained him in and narrowly dodged each of the fangs, before getting his bearings back to only see that Naruto had vanished, before all he then saw was the sky above him, due to Naruto then performing a dragontail attack at his legs, sweeping him off them.

Meanwhile in the stands where Kakashi had landed, where he watched with pure loathing as his prized and (to him) only student has his defenses pick apart by the demon brat dobe, who of course was not letting Sasuke fight back. But then the look of pure joy replaced the look of hatred, when Sasuke had finally got some distance and was now able to perform jutsu. Now back in the arena, Sasuke had final got the breathing room he wanted and was now foaming at the mouth, at how much he had gotten beaten by, so in his anger Sasuke ran threw to handsigns for his new weapon: The Chidori, which made without the use of his Sharingan active and when the Chidori had activate, coating his hand to a glove of lightning and then also without the Sharingan, Sasuke charged at Naruto at full speed, making himself blind to his surroundings.

Now with Naruto as he sees his opponent charging at him blindly, with his former Sensei's Jutsu, but he wasn't worried as he understood the jutsu has a problem and Naruto had a way of exploiting it, which was why he had bought his hand to a cupping form at his buckle orb, where a black energy had began to form and condense into a miniature light absorbing black hole, after it was then formed Naruto then thrusted his hands forward and launched the orb at the Uchiha with the command of, " _Atsuryoku Bakudan_ ," letting the attack fly towards Sasuke at near invisible speeds.

When the attack had met it target, Sasukes arm was blown off at the elbow and left profusely bleeding limb in it wake, while Kakashi and the rest of Sasuke backers looked on in horror. It was then that Naruto said distortedly, " **Proctor, Sasuke is beaten, end the match or the next one is aimed at his heart,** " proving this by charging a new orb, but before he could finish Kakashi (who have enough) jumped in between both Naruto and Sasuke, with both a Raikiri and Sharingan ablazed and he landed in a fast run that near none could trace, only to reappear in front of Naruto ready to strike Naruto's heart, but the impact never came as Naruto's armor enhanced reflexes aloud him to sidestep the attack effiently, then Naruto hand then grasped Kakashi's wrist and said wrist was then slammed into the ground, breaking the hand attached to it.

After dealing with Kakashi, Naruto turned his attention to the now unconcious Uchiha, as Genma then calls, "Winner Uzumaki -Namikaze-Ōtsutsuki Naruto," to the silence of the crowd.


	12. the Orochimaru Issue

_**Chapter 11-the Orochimaru Issue**_

As the crowd was silent again as the members of the Sasuke fan club looked down upon the unconscious Uchiha in horror, in the Kage booth: Orochimaru looked on in Horror as his future vessel bled out and oddly hoping that he stays down, so Sasuke could survive the match with his heart in his body and then it would be a matter of regrowing or replacing the limb, after becoming Sasuke himself.

While on the otherside of the arena, the pink haired banshee known as Haruno Sakura watched on as no-one called the match in her 'Sasuke-Kun's' favour for the Baka's cheating and just let her love bleed out, but she could not do anything out of fear of ending up the same way. Next to Sakura sat: Hyuga-Ōtsutsuki Hinata, Yamanaka-Namikaze Ino and Uzumaki Tenten, all wearing new additions to their outfits, the main addition is an engagement ring for when Naruto becomes a Chunin and another change was the blazer jackets in their favourite colors which bore the Ōtsutsuki crest on Hinata's, Namikaze crest on Ino and the Uzumaki crest on Tenten, each on the right breast area of their chests.

Back in the arena, Naruto had just finished cauterizing the stump of Sasuke's arm with: Katon energy chakra and then Firemen carried him over the medical stretcher, as the Medics had not moved in shock of what had happened. Once Naruto was done, he then move to the still pissed off Hatake Kakashi and launched his foot into Kakashi's balls, with enough force for Kakashi to achieve take off and while doing so, Naruto said, "Get out of here Sensei- _teme_ , there are others who wish to advance in rank," which got answer by Kakashi's high pitched and girlish squeak, while he flew into the stands.

After Kakashi had landed in the lands in the arena stands, the matches were again interrupted by a new source of distraction and this time it was caused by: the materialization of Cherry Blossom petals, which made people fall asleep as soon as they were touch by them, 'Genjutsu,' thought the Shinobi/Kunoichi the was worth a damn performed the Genjutsu Kai, to cancel the effects of the illusion and discovered several members of the Otogakure and Sunagakure villages charging into the stadium, while Naruto in the stadium's center began to focus his Ten Senjutsu chakra, which flowed around him in a flare of heavenly gold, silver and bronze energy.

The senjutsu chakra then had flared up and created a pillar of energy which then fanned outwards from the ground upwards, becoming a dome shape and it then expanded to the village walls in a protective hemisphere, to which a giant sized snake summons with 6 heads plowed heads first into it, turned to stone and then poofed into smoke. Back inside the now established dome, the civilians and useless Shinobi/Kuniochi were awaken by the blast of Ten Senjutsu chakra, where they saw the Oto and Suna armies battling against the Konoha armies, resulting in a mass of panic and bleeding eardrums, the latter caused by the shrieks of the Haruno clans: both male and female alike, but with Konoha used to it slightly were the distraction of their opponents injuries to capture or kill the invading forces.

Meanwhile in the middle of the arena, the Suna Siblings had grabbed Gaara and tried to take him to the marked awakening spot, but several Jonin and Chunin intercepted, blocking their path and this allowed Naruto (who now covered in a combination of: reptile scales, Turtle shell, bird feathers and tiger striped tribal graphics) to use, " _Kame Senpou:_ _Gurabitēshonkamefīrudo no Jutsu_ ," to impart a field of gravity over the trio, in the shape of a turtle. Then an explosion drew the attention of the Konoha armies towards the Kage box, which now had purple box shaped barrier around it and this caused all the ANBU both official and ROOT alike to charge into the barrier, with them mostly been reduced to ashes as they hit the barrier.

Using the distraction of the Kage fight, Gaara sacrificed his consciousness to Shukaku and Shukaku then began to gather sand around Gaara's sleeping body, building up a large body and form of a Raccoon-dog. The concentration of Chakra, caused Naruto to turn back to the three captured Suna Sib's and found the problem, to with he then ordered, "Scatter," making all ninja jump back and the binding jutsu to shatter, in the air Naruto performed several handsigns (while biting his finger) and once he landed on the ground, Naruto slammed his bitten palm to the ground commanding, " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ryu-sama, Tora-sama, Genbu-sama and Houou-sama,_ " then in 2 seconds, Naruto was surrounded by four of the biggest summons that Konoha had every seen and this was when Naruto asked, "Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu, Fujikujaku separate and do what you do best, while I'll go help Jiji-san," as he then flew up to the Kage Box.

Once Naruto got half way to the Box he shouted, "Guyver," equipping his armor and then once Naruto got into position slightly above the half way point of barrier wall facing him, he changed his trajectory so he was flying down at the wall with his right foot extended in a kick motion, which became coated in energy similar to the pressure cannon, and as he thrusted his foot into the barrier, Naruto commanded, " _Guyver Kick_ ," smashing threw Barrier like glass and landing between the battle of Sarutobi, the Resurrected Kages and Orochimaru.

(Final Author Note: the Guyver Kick is a Rider Kick inspired move invented by Naruto in this universe.)


	13. Rescuing Jiji

_**Chapter 12-Rescuing Jiji**_

Landing in the Kage booth, after shattering the force field, Naruto surveyed his surrounds, until his bug lensed eyes met the playfully stern blue eyes of Namikaze Minato and said growlingly, "Orochimaru, you dare bring my tou-san back to life?" as he then found the snake yellow eyes of Orochimaru, Minato in response said, "Naruto?" in disbelief, nodding his armored head, Naruto then said, "Hai Tou-san! It's me," before extending his high-frequency claws and stated, "But we can talk later, right now I have a grave robber to kill," as he leapt forth.

Leaping forward with his claws out in front of him, Naruto's lunge was then interrupted by a multi-limbed man, who spat out a net of vicious material similar to a spiders' web and tried to use it to grapple Naruto, seeing as his original job was finished the moment the barrier fell. But Naruto's claws, effortlessly cut threw the material like it had not been there and then the spider ninja found himself, being used a springboard, as Naruto re-orientated his body to a flying kick, to ram threw and jump off his body.

Outside of the Kage battle, Naruto's Phoenix summon were providing a quick means of evacuation, by fire teleporting all civilians and academy students to the shelters under the Hokage Monument. While the Genbu summon were re-enforcing the village shield, as others of Oto began to summon more snakes and lizards. As the Dragon summon, now battle with the Shukaku with the tiger summon and with the 2 on 1 they were winning.

Back in the Kage battle, Naruto himself had finally gotten to Orochimaru, after going threw a fat man and two headed twit, while the resurrected Kages fort against Sarutobi and the ANBU. Which was when he used the full extent of the Guyvers arsenal, with claw swipes and head beams, keeping Orochimaru on the defensive; it was a place he only found whenever he was on his ex-teammates: Tsunade's bad side, which was rarely. (A.N. Jiraiya has a higher chance of getting on Tsunade's bad side, even when it is not cannon.)

Being backed into a wall, Orochimaru mentally cursed as he had no openings or room to slip away and it was not long until, Naruto landed a hit. The hit was an uppercut flip kick to the jaw, as Orochimaru was retrieving his Kusanagi and the resulting kick, caused his mouth to chomp down on the swords handle and pommel, hard enough that it shattered with the force. This action left the sword useless and had Orochimaru, regurgitating the remaining sword pieces with a vast quantity of blood.

With his sword gone and his body injured, Orochimaru, felt his time spent was enough and shifted gear, as before he held back to assess his opponent strength, now however he was: losing badly and if he wanted to kill Sarutobi, he would have to take this seriously. As Orochimaru was switching gears, Naruto however felt he need to end this and end it quickly, so he brought his cupped hands up parallel with his belt and concentrated.

Concentrating Naruto bought energy into his hands and it formed a black pulsing sphere, after the energy had formed, Naruto then thrusted his hands out and commanded, " _Atsuryoku-dan_ ," firing off the sphere, impacting the now charging Orochimaru in the chest and caught Orochimaru off guard. Piercing threw Orochimaru's skin; the black orb then absorbed the torn flesh into itself and then expanded to a larger diameter of 20 inches, sucking in more of Orochimaru's flesh and lungs.

(AN: I think I am over estimating the length of inches vs. centimeters, if I am sorry)

The sphere only stopped absorbing more of Orochimaru, when his skin turned brown and became mud, meaning he had somehow swapped with a mud clone. Seeing the mud clone break down, Naruto sensor orbs went into overdrive and searched every possible angle. The sensory orbs scans stated that Orochimaru had not used the clone as a counter attack measure on himself, but the distraction so he could go after the Hokage and made Guyver dash into the fray.

Back with the summons as the 2 fighting Shukaku had finally whittled down its yokai, until he was too exhausted to continue and passed out. Outside of the village, the invaders summoners had lost so much chakra now, in their effort to breakdown the force field that had being erected and passed out themselves.

Returning to Naruto and Sarutobi, as Naruto interrupt the latter's battle with the Nidaime Hokage and allowed Sarutobi to concentrate on his new target of Orochimaru, as the missing ninja had appeared from out of the tiles at the Sandaimes feet and swung a razor sharp kunai at him. The battle between: Naruto and Senju Tobirama (the Nidaime Hokage) raged more when they were joined by the Shodaime Hokage: Senju Hashirama and his father, as both his father and Tobirama used a combined Hiraijin no Jutsu, before being bound by: Hashirama's jutsu: _Mokuton;_ _Mokuzai ketsugō kusari_ , which made chains of wood sprout from branches of his _Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan_ , he had cast at the beginning of the fight.

After being bound by the wooden chains, Naruto unleashed a _Hibiki no shōgekiha/Resound Shockwave_ , which scattered the revived Hokages into paper, but then the paper reformed, but not quick enough and it gave Naruto time to fire off several beams of heat energy from his head gem. The beams of energy hit the chains that had been binding his arms, which he freed quickly and then he placed his hands on his chestplate, where he opened some panels, reveal a twin lens array.

Behind the lenses, a glow formed and grew bigger, as light particles gathered in the center of them. The glow had reached critical mass, when the revived Hokages fully formed, but were unable to do anything and the lenses blasted a super high density laser, which engulfed the 3 hokages, eradicating them with no chance of reforming. Seeing his slaves die, surprised and pissing of Orochimaru, as he knew that they should have been immortal, but that also left him at a disadvantage and when Naruto had cut himself free of the still present chains, Orochimaru knew it was time to retreat and with a gesture, the sound Four that had been fighting the ANBU vanished with a flash of light from a red heads genjutsu, before Orochimaru followed.


	14. Aftermath

_**Chapter 13-Aftermath**_

After Orochimaru fled from the losing battle, Konoha gathered up their dead and gave them a proper burial, well the Shinobi did all the Civilians did was: Moan, Bitch and tried to make it so who they wanted had been given the promotions (Aka bar Naruto from advancing in rank to keep him on a short leash), which became unsuccessful after the discovery of his work in protecting the Hokage. Failing to keep him from advancing, the Civilians then: tried to have his shinobi license revoked for what he had done to their precious 'Uchiha-sama,' but could not because Naruto was ordered to inflict them by the Hokage.

Days later, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sarutobi were now in the Hokages office, where both: Naruto and Shikamaru were presented with green flak jacket, which bore several clips, pouches and sheaths, by the Hokage as he said, "Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun for your exceptional work in the chunin exams I am awarding you both with the rank of Chunin and for your efforts in the invasion I am now giving you the ranks of: Tokubetsu Jonin to Naruto-Kun for Saving my life and Tokubetsu Chunin to Shikamaru-Kun for the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke, whom acted against orders of his superiors," while Sarutobi handed the 2 their new vests, as Shikamaru was remembering when Sasuke while still injured attempted to pursue the Suna Siblings.

After been given their new ranks, Shikamaru headed off with a drawled, "Troublesome," while leaving Naruto with the Hokage, before Naruto left with a, Bye Jiji," and a dragon shushin (A dragon made of energy wraps around Naruto and then flashes brightly before dying out.) leaving Hiruzen to his thoughts, mainly thinking that it was time to re-retire and think, ' _It is time for her to return._ ' Minutes later, Naruto headed for his home where his fiancés and potential girlfriends are enjoying the indoor private hot springs, entering the house Naruto headed for the changing areas and switched his outfit for swimming trunks and a towel, before announcing himself to the girls and headed in.

On the otherside of the clan district was Shikamaru who just finished sneaking into his room to saving the trouble of seeing his mother, before he changed out of his new gear and flopped into his bed. Back at the Namikaze clan compound, the inhabitants were now celebrating the rank of Naruto and to do so the girls did nude style modeling, showing their man their bodies.

(Author Notice: I am don't really know how to write lemons, in fact I have none in any of my stories as of now and don't really plan on starting as sex is not part of my stories plots, so if wished for one sorry, but I can't write one without copying and pasting another writers work.)

Over the next couple of days, Naruto spent those days: overseeing the village rebuild – thanks to the help of his Genbu summonings, whom had sent their engineers and practical remolded the whole village, as well as modernized it by: introducing more advanced technology. Once the rebuild was complete, Naruto was called, along with: Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Kin to the Hokage's office, where they met for the 1st time Naruto's Godfather: Jiraiya of the Sennin, who promptly got wailed on again by the girls, after see that he had not been in Naruto's life before now.

After been wailed on, ANBU were tasked with taking Jiraiya to the Hospital and the Hokage started, "Well that was dealt with, now for the reason for your summons," to the Naruto and the girls, before he continues, "Naruto-Kun I know you want to be Hokage, but you are simply not ready yet and yet we still need a Hokage," pausing to see Naruto waiting patient, "Therefore, I have decided that you and the your three girls, will go find: Senju Tsunade and escort her home to become our next Hokage as your first mission as a Tokubetsu Jonin," getting a series look from Naruto, whom then along with the girls said, "Hai Hokage-sama."

After their dismissal, Hinata, Ino and Tenten took off for their homes to pack for the mission, while Naruto and Kin returned to the Namikaze compound to do the same. At the same time in a secret chamber, under Konoha the Elder council and Civilian Council were now infront of: Uchiha Sasuke, as the formers explained that due to his contribution and unfair matchups in the exams, the latter was getting a promotion to Chunin and a mission to retrieve the one person who could re-attach his arm.

Looking in from the outside, 2 figures saw the update in security and the giant Genbu summons working on the walls defense lookout and turrets. These 2 figures were members of a group of S-rank Missing-nins known as the Akatsuki, their names were: Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, but then the 2 became three when a Venus flytrap like person, emerged from the ground, this one had a Yin-Yang styled human face, named Zetsu.

Once Zetsu fully emerged, he told the 2 he joined, "The village security is tight, I had trouble moving around the Genbu," before directly looking at them and said, "It is like they can sense me or something," since he doesn't not remember their origins. After the report, both Itachi and Kisame, at Itachi idea felt it would be better to confront their target while he was on a mission and the 3 all melted back into the forest.

Back in the Village, Naruto and Kin were waiting at the east side gate that heads towards the Hi no Kuni's main gambling towns, where Naruto was told he could find Tsunade, by the Hokage. Half an hour later, the remaining Girls arrive and they all then take off, flying towards Tanzaku-Gai on the back of Naruto's Phoenix Summon: Fujikujaku.

 _ **Potterformers next set of Challenges Naruto based**_ :

Make an alternate universe to these stories:

 ** _Young Justice: Ninja of Steel;_**

While hiding in the forests around Konoha, a 7 year old Naruto stumbles upon the somewhat intact ruins of Mount Justice and after exploring them, he finds a way to become a powerful and respected ninja. Pairing: Naruto/Harem, Powers: Speed Force, Kryptonian, Martian, Backwards Spellcasting, Atlantian and Sorcery, Weapons: Birdarangs, Lantern Power Ring (last resort), Nightwing baton/staff and Batman's Grapplegun. Features Godlike Naruto.

 ** _Namikaze Naruto: Neos Bloodlines;_**

Not much is truly known about the Namikaze clan, asides from Young Namikaze Minato becoming the Yondaime Hokage and sealing the Kyuubi within his son: Naruto, but what not known about the clan was that one of the ancestors of the clan was of a race of humanoid summons called: Elemental Heroes, the Hero in question was known as: Elemental Hero Neos, and since then, the clan was able to summon a partner race of summons called: Neo-spacians and fuse with them, creating very power skills and powers, some that rival the Rinnegan and the Tensaigan. This power was very power in Namikaze Naruto, due to being a host of Kurama. Pairing: Naruto/Harem, Sasuke/Kakashi/Civilian/Elders bashing, slight Jiraiya bashing, God Naruto and Yugioh GX/Naruto crossover

 ** _Naruto and the Bi-omnitrix; Hero Style:_**

After failing for the 3rd time, Naruto goes to his favorite training ground, no. 27 (his fathers personal training ground) and vents his anger, after leveling the training ground (which had taken the rest of the day) Naruto then looked at the sky and saw something that would give him the chance to be the ninja he wishes. Replacement for the story: Awaken the 10k Bloodline, Godlike Naruto, Naruto/Harem, Ben 10/Naruto crossover, with Heavy Sasuke/Kakashi bashing, normal Council/Elders bashing, Sakura in the Harem.

 ** _Namikaze Naruto, the Apprentice of the Jokers Blade:_**

Found tied up after his first training lesson with his team by: Kazuma Kenzaki (who is an undead) Naruto is offered a chance to better himself as a person and a ninja, taking the offer of training with Kamen Rider Blade and become: Kamen Rider Fox-fang. Kamen Rider Blade/Naruto x-over, Naruto/Harem pairing with Kurenai and Sakura, Sasuke/Kakashi/Civilian council/Elder council bashing, Undead and Naruto Henshin card Kurama, and Formerly Kurenai/Asuma but no Asuma bashing.

 _ **The Bakugan no Sennin:**_

Naruto find a summoning contract, after the true gennin exams and on an impulse signs it, which causes a chain reaction which changes his outlook on life and opens his eyes to the truths. Battle Gear/Bakupod/Mobile Assault Vehicle User Naruto, Naruto/Harem, Original Bloodline Naruto, Asura Transmigrant and Senpo User Naruto. Bashing the civilian council/Sasuke/Kakashi, slight bashing of Jiraiya.

 ** _The Devil Fruit Ninja:_**

During a scavenger hunt of the training grounds, Naruto finds a fruit tree with 3 different types of weird looking fruit growing from the branches. On hunger and impulse, Naruto eats the fruit and then meets the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who he learned of after becoming a Genin. Original Devil fruits, Naruto/Hinata/Ino, Sakura/Haku, Council/Sasuke/Kiba/Kakashi bashing, powerful Multi Devil Fruit user Naruto

 ** _Naruto Namikaze: The Ninja of the Saints;_**

Naruto after being dumped by Kakashi, for his teammate during the chunin exams and left on his own, stumbles across the realm of sanctuary, where with help of the Saints of Athena, he trains to become the first bearer of a newly discovered Cloth, that could use the powers of all the other Cloths' and become the master of the elements. Naru/Harem, Civilian/Kakashi/Sasuke bashing and Smart Godlike Naruto, Original Cloth: Kitsune.


End file.
